Karaoke Night
by DemigodSuperSayian
Summary: The Z Warriors plus Bulma and Chichi,minus Tien and Chuotsu have a karaoke night.OOC,rated T for language.I don't own DBZ or any songs.
1. Vegeta's Reason Bulma Sent from Heaven

**Chapter 1 **

I don't own DBZ so no sue.

* * *

><p>At Capsule Corp.<p>

"Well everyone I can guess that you are all wondering why I ask you all to come here,yes?"Bulma of the Z warriors nodded."Ok we are having karaoke night!"Bulma said then Vegeta interupted"No!No way am I singing!"  
>Bulma smiled,"Did I mention first person to object has to go first?"<br>Vegeta sighed,"Fine if it gets you off my back!"  
>"The Reason,Hoobastank."<p>

I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<p>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<p>

Vegeta points to Bulma

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with every day<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why I need you to hear<p>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<p>

And the reason is you  
>And the reason is you<br>And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<p>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<p>

I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you<p>

"There.I sang,you happy?"Vegeta said,but no one were all too stunned by how good he was to answer.

"Umm,that was great.I guess I'll go next then."Bulma finally said.

"I'm singing Heaven Sent,by Keyshia Cole."Bulma said

Sent from heaven  
>Sent from heaven<p>

Now you can wait your whole life wondering  
>When it's gonna come or where it's been<br>You may have got your heart broken  
>A few times in the past<br>Never last as strong as it used to,  
>It doesn't feel as good as it used to(before)<br>And all the things you used to say,  
>Things you used to do,went right out the door<p>

Ooh no more,will I be the one  
>That's what you tell everyone around you<br>But you know they've heard it all before  
>What more can you say<br>When love won't let you,walk away  
>And you can't help who you love,<br>And you find your self giving it all away  
>When you think your in love<br>Ooh cause

Bulma points with both hands at Vegeta.

I wanna be the one you believe  
>In your heart is sent from(sent from heaven)<br>There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
>Because your sent from(sent from heaven)<br>I wanna be the one you believe  
>In your heart is sent from(sent from heaven)<br>There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
>Because your sent from(sent from heaven)<p>

Now you can wait your whole life tryna change  
>What they fear from what it's been<br>You may have put your whole life into a man  
>Love aint what you thought it could've been.<br>Don't wanna swing your change  
>And you don't feel as good as you used to(before)<br>And everything you used to say,  
>Everything you used to do,went right out the door<p>

Ooh no more, will I be the one  
>That's what you tell everyone around you<br>But you know they've heard it all before  
>What more can you say<br>When love won't let you, walk away  
>And it can't help who it loves<br>You find yourself giving it all away  
>When you think your in love<br>Cause I wanna be hey yeah

I wanna be the one you believe  
>In your heart is sent(sent from heaven)<br>There's a piece of me that leaves when you gone  
>Because you're sent from(sent from heaven)<br>I wanna be the one you believe  
>In your heart is sent(sent from heaven)<br>There's a piece of me that leaves when you gone  
>Because you're sent from(sent from heaven)<p>

Everybody say  
>I wanna be the one you love<br>(I wanna be)  
>Everybody say<br>I wanna be the one you trust  
>(I wanna be)<br>Everybody say  
>I wanna be the one you need<br>(I wanna be)  
>Everybody say<br>I wanna be the one ooh  
>I wanna be the one<p>

I wanna be the one you believe  
>In your heart is sent from(sent from heaven)<br>There's a piece of me that leaves when you gone  
>Because you're sent from(sent from heaven)<br>I wanna be the one you believe  
>In your heart is sent from(sent from heaven)<br>There's a piece of me that leaves when you gone  
>Because you're sent from(sent from heaven)<p>

I wanna be the one you believe  
>In your heart is sent from(sent from heaven)<br>There's a piece of me that leaves when you gone  
>Because you're sent from(sent from heaven)<p>

She finished up the song with a again,stunned silence.  
>"Wow B.I didn't know you were that good."<br>"Thanks ,who wants to go next?"Bulma said.  
>Trunks answerd,"I'll go mom."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yays!My chapter is finished!<strong>


	2. Trunks is the real Slim Shady

**Chapter 2 Trunks is the Real Slim Shady**

* * *

><p>"Ok honey,go ahead."Bulma said<br>"Um the song I do be rap?"Trunks said  
>"Yeah,sure."<br>"Ok,Real Slim Shady,by Eminem"He said.  
>"Oh no."said Goten<p>

May I have your attention please?  
>May I have your attention please?<br>Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?  
>I repeat,will the real Slim Shady please stand up?<br>We're gonna have a problem here...

Ya'll act like you never seen a white person before  
>jaws all on the floor<br>like Pam and Tommy just burst in the door  
>and started whoopin her ass worse than before<br>they first were divorced  
>throwing her over furniture (aaaaaah)<br>It's the return of the...  
>Awww..wait, no wait, you're kidding,<br>he didn't just say what I think he did,  
>did he?<br>And Dr. Dre said...  
>nothing you idiots, Dr Dre's dead<br>he's locked in my bassment(HaHa!)  
>Feminist women love Eminem<br>chicka chicka chicka slim shady,  
>I'm sick of him, look at him<br>walkin around, grabbin his you know what  
>flippin' the you know who<br>Yeah, but he's so cute though  
>Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose<br>But no worse than what's goin on in your parents bedroom (eheheheh)  
>Sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose<br>But can't, but it's cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose  
>My bum is on your lips, My bum is on your lips<br>And if I'm lucky, you might just give it a little kiss  
>And that's the message that we deliver to little kids<br>and expect them not to know what a woman's clitoris is  
>of course they're gonna know what intercourse is<br>by the time they hit 4th grade  
>they got the discovery channel, don't they?<br>We ain't nothing but mammals  
>Well, some of us cannibals<br>who cut other people open like cantelopes  
>but if we can hump dead animals and antelopes<br>then there's no reason that a man and another man can't elope(ewww)  
>But if you feel like I feel, I got the antedote<br>women wave your pantehose, sing the chorus and it goes

Chorus :  
>I'm Slim Shady, yes, I'm the real Shady<br>all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating  
>so wont the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up<br>cause I'm Slim Shady, yes, I'm the real Shady  
>all you other Slim Shadys are just imitating<br>so wont the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please stand up

Will Smith don't got to cuss in his raps to sell records  
>well I do, so fuck him and fuck you too<br>you think I give a damn about a grammy  
>half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me<br>But slim, what if you win, wouldn't it be weird  
>Why? so you guys can just lie to get me here<br>so you can sit me here next to britney spears  
>shit,Christina Aguilera better switch me chairs<br>so I can sit next to Carson Daly and Fred Durst  
>and hear em argue over who she gave head to first<br>little b_tch, put me on blast on MTV  
>Yeah, he's cute, but I think he's married to Kim, hee hee<br>I should download her audio on MP3  
>and show the world how you gave eminem VD (aaaaaah)<br>I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups  
>all you do is annoy me<br>so I have been sent here to destroy you  
>and there's a million of us just like me<br>who cuss like me, who just don't give a fuck like me  
>who dress like me, walk, talk and act like me<br>and just might be the next best thing, but not quite me

[Chorus]

I'm like a head trip to listen to  
>cause I'm only givin you things<br>you joke about with your friends inside you livin' room  
>the only difference is I got the balls to say it<br>in front of ya'll and I aint gotta be false or sugar coated at all  
>I just get on the mic and spit it<br>and whether you like to admit it (riiip)  
>I just shit it better than 90% you rappers out can<br>then you wonder how can  
>kids eat up these albums like valiums<br>it's funny,cause at the rate I'm going when I'm thirty  
>I'll be the only person in the nursing home flirting<br>pinchin nurses asses when I'm jackin off with jergen's  
>and I'm jerkin' but this whole bag of viagra isn't working<br>in every single person there's a slim shady lurkin  
>he could be workin at burger king, spittin on your onion rings<br>or in the parking lot, circling, screamin I dont give a fuck  
>with his windows down and his system up<br>so will the real shady please stand up  
>and put one of those fingers on each hand up<br>and be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
>and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?<p>

[Chorus] x2

Haha guess it's a slim shady in all of us... fuck it let's all stand up.

Everybody was silent because of how messed up the song except Vegeta,he was smiling at his son's choice of song.  
>"So,"Trunks said"Who's next?"<br>"Ahh,I'll go next."said Goku  
>"Ok are you singing?"Said Vegeta<br>"I'll sing Dirty Little Secret,by The All American Rejects."

Let me know that I've done wrong,  
>When I've known this all along,<br>I go around a time or two,  
>Just to waste my time with you.<p>

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
>Find out games you don't wanna play,<br>You are the only one that needs to know-

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret,  
>Who has to know?<p>

When we live such fragile lives,  
>It's the best way we survive,<br>I go around a time or two,  
>Just to waste my time with you,<p>

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
>find out games you don't wanna play,<br>you are the only one that needs to know-

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret.

Who has to know?  
>The way she feels inside (inside!)<br>Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)  
>These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)<br>And all I've tried to hide  
>It's eating me apart<br>Trace this life back!

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
>(Just another regret)<p>

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,<br>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
>My dirty little secret,<br>Dirty little secret,  
>Dirty little secret.<p>

Who has to know?  
>Who has to know?<p>

"Cool song dad."said Gohan  
>"Thanks."replied Goku<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!Second chapter is done!<strong>


	3. Gohan ain't an American Idiot

**Chapter 3:Gohan's not an American Idiot**

* * *

><p>"So,who's going now?"said Goku<br>"I'll go dad."Gohan said  
>"I'm doing American Idiot,by Green my music."<br>Gohan tapped his foot to the beat,then started to sing,

Don't wanna be an American idiot  
>Don't want a nation under the new media<br>And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
>The subliminal mind fuck America<p>

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
>All across the alien nation<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay

Television dreams of tomorrow  
>We're not the ones who're meant to follow<br>For that's enough to argue

Well maybe I'm the faggot America  
>I'm not a part of a redneck agenda<br>Now everybody do the propaganda  
>And sing along to the age of paranoia<p>

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
>All across the alien nation<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay

Television dreams of tomorrow  
>We're not the ones who're meant to follow<br>For that's enough to argue

Don't want to be an American idiot  
>One nation controlled by the media<br>Information age of hysteria  
>It's going out to idiot America<p>

Welcome to a new kind of tension  
>All across the alien nation<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay

Television dreams of tomorrow  
>We're not the ones who're meant to follow<br>For that's enough to argue

Vegeta coughed"Nerd!"  
>"Hey!"Gohan said<br>"Anyway!Who's next?"Vegeta said  
>"Ooh!Ooh!Me!Me!"yelled Bra jumping up and down<br>"Ok."  
>"Yay!What the hell,Avril Lavigne."<p>

You say that I'm messing with your head(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
>All 'cause I was making out with your friend(yeah yeah yeah yeah)<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun(yeah yeah yeah)<p>

You're on your knees  
>Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me"  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy<p>

All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "what the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about...

If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now...<br>What the hell?

What?  
>What?<br>What?  
>What the hell?<p>

So what if I go out on a million dates?(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
>You never call or listen to me anyway(yeah yeah yeah yeah)<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
>Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play(e-yea)<p>

You're on your knees  
>Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me"(la la la)  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be  
>A little crazy(crazy!)<p>

All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about...

If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>All my life I've been good  
>But now...<br>What the hell?

La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<br>La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<p>

You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head when  
>I'm messing with you in bed<p>

All my life I've been good,  
>But now...<br>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"(what the hell)  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about(I don't care about)  
>All my life I've been good,<br>But now...  
>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"(If you love me)<br>All I want is to mess around(you know)  
>And I don't really care about...(you know)<p>

(If you love me)

If you love me  
>If you hate me<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby<br>(If you love me)  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now...  
>What the hell?<p>

La, la, la, la, la, la  
>La, la, la, la, la, la<p>

"WHOO!I LOVE THAT SONG!"Goten shouts  
>Everyone stares at him.<br>"What?"he asks,more stares and akward silence.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA!That was funny!<strong>

**R&R**

**please**


	4. So What I'm on a Boat?

"I call dibs next!"yelled Goten  
>"What are you singing?"asked Bra<br>"So What by Pink"

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na, na<p>

I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
>I don't know where he went<br>So I'm gonna spend my money  
>I'm not gonna pay his rent<p>

I got a brand new attitude  
>And I'm gonna wear it tonight<br>I'm gonna get in trouble  
>I wanna start a fight<p>

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>I wanna start a fight<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>I wanna start a fight<p>

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<br>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight<p>

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

The waiter just took my table  
>And gave it to Jessica Simps<br>I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
>At least he'll knows how to sing<p>

What if this song's on the radio?  
>Somebody's gonna die<br>I'm gonna get in trouble  
>My ex will start a fight<p>

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>He's gonna start a fight<br>Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
>Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight<p>

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<br>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight<p>

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

You weren't there, you never were  
>You want it all but that's not fair<br>I gave you life, I gave my all  
>You we're there, you let me fall<p>

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<br>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
>And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight<p>

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

"Aahhh...I love that song."said Goten with a looked at him like he was completelly bonkers**[bonkers is a very funny word]**.  
>Vegeta was the first to speak.<br>"Well...that was really gay."  
>"Um,NO HOMO!"Goten shouted<br>"Nope it's too late should have said it before you started."  
>"CRAP!But serouslly I'.Gay."<br>"Yeah whatever dude."said Trunks with loads of sarcasm.  
>"Ok,who's next?"<br>Piccolo got up,"I'll go,so I can get over with."  
>"Umm,can Pan leave for this song?"<br>"Why?"asked Goku  
>"I isn't age apropite[?]."<br>"Ohh...Okay Pan go in the next room."  
>Pan walked away with a lot of grumbaling<strong>[i so spelled that wrong]<strong>.  
>"Alright,On a Boat by,The Lonely Island featuring T-Pain."<p>

Oh shit, get your towels ready  
>It's about to go down<br>Everybody in the place hit the fucking deck  
>But stay on your motherfucking toes<br>We running this, let's go

I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat  
>Everybody look at me<br>'Cause I'm sailing on a boat  
>I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat<br>Take a good hard look  
>At the motherfucking boat<p>

I'm on a boat motherfucker, take a look at me  
>Straight flowing on a boat on the deep blue sea<br>Busting five knots, wind whipping out my coat  
>You can't stop me motherfucker, 'cause I'm on a boat<p>

Take a picture, trick, I'm on a boat, bitch  
>We drinking Santana champ 'cause it's so crisp<br>I got my swim trunks and my flippie-floppies  
>I'm flipping burgers, you at Kinko's<br>Straight flipping copies

I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and shit  
>This dolphin's splashing, getting everybody all wet<br>But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets  
>I'm on a boat, motherfucker, don't you ever forget<p>

I'm on a boat and it's going fast and  
>I got a nautical themed, Pashmina Afghan<br>I'm the king of the world, on a boat like Leo  
>If you're on the shore, then you're sure not me, oh<br>Get the fuck up, this boat is real

Fuck land, I'm on a boat, motherfucker  
>Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherfucker<br>I'm on the deck with my boys, motherfucker  
>This boat engine make noise, motherfucker<p>

Hey ma, if you could see me now  
>Arms spread wide on the starboard bow<br>Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow  
>Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible<p>

Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat  
>It's a big blue watery road<br>Poseidon, look at me, oh, all hands on deck  
>Never thought I'd see the day<br>When a big boat coming my way  
>Believe me when I say I fucked a mermaid<p>

I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat  
>Everybody look at me<br>'Cause I'm sailing on a boat  
>I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat<br>Take a good hard look  
>At the motherfucking boat<p>

Everyone,even Vegeta was totally shock at how wrong that song all their jaws had all dropped.  
>"Yeah,so I'm going to leave ,yep."said Piccolo with a really uncomtheble<strong>[fail<strong>]look on his face.  
>More akward silence.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...that was...wow.<strong>

R&R please!


End file.
